Various aspects of the present disclosure may relate to wireless communications, and, more particularly, to base station antennae radiation pattern control.
To provide increased coverage and throughput, additional base stations (e.g., small-cell base stations) are being deployed along with macro-cell base stations, especially in urban areas. An antenna system of a small-cell base station may be placed around a support structure, such as a pole and may operate as a circular array. Accordingly, the circular array may operate as an array of antenna elements with phase centers located on a circle, and may be used to form a quasi-omnidirectional radiation pattern in the azimuth plane.
Even though a quasi-omnidirectional radiation pattern may be desirable for many scenarios and environments, other types of radiation patterns, and even other shapes of quasi-omnidirectional radiation patterns may be advantageous. For example, a quasi-omnidirectional radiation pattern may initially be a good option for broad area coverage. However, such a pattern may limit throughput if the number of users in a given area is increased. In such a scenario, a different pattern of radiation may be more desirable. However, such a change in shape and/or radiation pattern typically requires replacing the installed base station antenna and/or changing its orientation. Such changes are costly and time consuming.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous if there was a reconfigurable antenna system including an antenna capable of providing various types of radiation patterns without having to be replaced or needing its orientation changed.